Passion In Fire and Ice
by TheImmortalz
Summary: elsa and Anna loveing as siters


**Elsanna fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own frozen and probably will never own frozen except in my dreams, oh fuck it I wont own it even in those. But anyway if you want Elsanna where they are sisters you came to the right place if you don't, off and go somewhere else I'm not making you read this.**

It was storming as expected since the long days work had made Elsa mad since it was all just boring repeating treaty and very similar trade agreements. At least that's what everyone thought but in reality Elsa was having trouble keeping up the mad facade because she was thinking bout the things she and Anna were going to do later, all the delicious dirty things involving all sorts of "toys". Of course since she was the queen of ice many of these things would be made of ice. the storm would keep people form bothering her and Anna because they all knew what happened to the last person who disturbed Elsa while she was mad, he had ended up in a coma for three months from hypothermia and no one wanted that to happen to them. So Elsa was fairly certain that she and Anna would have themselves plenty of time to enjoy each other. Elsa was so distracted she ran into the wall at the end of the hall to her room which was a good thirty yards behind her. Elsa returned to her room to change into her sexiest lingerie and make some for Anna because they both loved the feeling of Elsa's ice dress so much she was constantly making clothes for the two of them. After Elsa made the clothes it took naan another half hour to arrive during which Elsa had decided that it wan time for Anna to be punished for being late all the time. As soon as Anna got changed into her ice bra and panties and climbed onto the bed Elsa used her ice powers to create chains and bind Anna down.

Elsa

as soon as i had Anna bound to the bed I started making an ice dildo form in Anna's panties slowly at first and then faster and faster and bigger and bigger till naan was almost screaming, then i sent it to vibrating by moving it slightly with my cryokinetic ability. When Anna started moaning I almost lost it, after I regained my composer, I created a riding crop and dagger out of ice. Using the dagger I cut off Anna's bra and panties leaving her defenseless and exposed for me to slowly slide the crop around on. I started drawing circles on her stomach with the riding crop then I moved towards her chest and started circling her breasts. Then in one quick flick of the wrist I sent the crop singing through the air and hit her nipple with a sharp smack sound as Anna screamed out in pain only a few thoughts ran through my head, one ; holy shit that sounded and felt great to do that to Anna, two; even with my storm they might brave the danger to check on the sound of a screaming princess or queen, three how the fuck am I gonna get her to be quieter. Thankfully no servants came to check on us and the answer to the third thought also satisfied the joy of controlling her from the first thought. I formed a gag out of ice and shoved it in her mouth then made an ice strap too. Then I went back to the riding crop and started circling her other breast and her eyes went wide and she had a pleading look on her face. Weather the look meant do it please or please don't do it ill never know. But I did it I took the crop and with another quick flick of my wrist sent the crop singing for a second time, her scream was much quieter thanks to the gag. It was quieter but wasn't quiet by any meaning of the word.

Deciding I didn't want to be discovered I froze the door shut and put a thick layer of snow on the walls to dampen the sound. After I finished with that I went back over to Anna and started playing with her again, starting with with using the crop again only this time I had much more devious intentions for the target I started circling her chest with the tip of the crop and slowly worked my way down from her chest to her lower stomach just above her hips. As I circled on her hips I heard faint moaning sounds coming from Anna. When I heard the sound of her moaning already I flicked my wrist and the cold tip of the crop collided with the warm wet folds of her pussy it must have felt good because instead of screaming she started moaning. At the sound of Anna's moaning I threw down the the dagger and riding crop and got on top of Anna and started kissing her slowly at first but with building passion as we both got more and more lost in each others bodies. When I came up for air I started playing with her smooth, supple, breasts. As I pinched her nipples and made her moan again I shifted so I had a knee between her legs and was pressing on her warm wet pussy. She must have loved it because as soon as I stopped applying pressure and moving my knee she said something.

"Don't stop please I'm about to come,"begged Anna.

I slapped her pussy and when she quit moaning I said , "you wont come till I tell you you can got it."

"yes," gasped Anna.

"yes what?," I asked her.

"yes Ma'am," she replied.

"good now if you be a good girl I might let you come," and with saying that I thrust my index and middle finger into her warm folds relishing the warm wetness of her body.

"oh fuck, it gets me every time just how cold your fingers are." exclaims Anna through little moans and clenched teeth.

In response I start fingering her harder and when I feel her start to clench around my fingers signaling an oncoming orgasm I stop fingering her and lick one of my fingers clean of her juices.

"clean it," I order and shove my finger in her mouth.

She starts sucking on my finger cleaning her own juices off her fingers.

When she finishes cleaning off her finger she asks, "can I come now Elsa."

"yes," I answer and go down between her legs and start lick her already wet folds.

As I lick her mixing her juices with my saliva I thrust my tongue in between her lips and farther into her pussy enjoying the moans of pleasure as she builds up to climax. When she gets close I stop eating her and stick two fingers back in her pussy and start licking her clit.

"oh fuck," she yells, "don't stop Elsa."

so I don't stop I continue fingering her and licking her clit until I feel her walls tightening around my finger. In response to her near orgasm I stick another finger in and she gasps and almost the same moment she orgasms her body convulsing and her eyes rolling back a little ways. As I waited for her to recuperate from her intense orgasm I licked all my fingers clean and melted my dress and lingerie, I also melted what remained of her lingerie, the riding crop, and the dagger. Then I melted Anna's bindings and let her wrap her arms around me as I wrapped my arms around her. I leaned in and smelled her loving the sweaty smell of a just passed orgasm.

"mmmm your just fucked smell is so delicious," I breathe.

"mmmm thank you for all that Elsa," she says then asks, "can we go again with something bigger than your fingers please?, I mean don't get me wrong but I want something that will stretch me like the ice dildo you had in me earlier."

astounded I reply, "sure, just let me think of what I can use that will give you and myself more pleasure."

as I lay wrapped around Anna thinking about what I was gonna use my mind drifted to what I did earlier and then it hit me, I could use a strap like from the gag on a dildo. So I made a strap out of ice and a dildo as well and strapped it on then showed Anna, her eyes widened in surprise.

"wow," she exclaimed, "it's so big."

I took it and moved it around a little and to my dismay it didn't give me much pleasure.

Anna must have saw this in my face because she looked like she was trying to think of a way to make it feel good for both of us.

Then she said, " what if you make it so you have a dildo the size you want on your side too then it will feel like someones fucking you too."

I thought about it then said, "Yeah that might work."

I took the strap-on dildo off and formed a smaller dildo on my side then put it back on and nearly collapsed with ecstasy.

"Anna it worked perfectly but we have a slight problem," I said.

"what might that be," she said, "you just said it worked perfectly."

"if I start using it on you I'm going to come right away," I said, " your going to have to eat me and make me orgasm before we can start."

"OK," she said, " bu I'm going to need a dildo the same size as the one on your side of the strap-on."

so I made a dildo for her and lay back on the bed expectantly. When she didn't start fucking me right away I looked down to see what she was doing and was shocked she was pulling the dildo made for me out of her pussy then without warning shoved it into me. Just knowing it had been in her had me me even more turned on and more wet so the instant she slammed the dildo into me I came but she didn't stop she kept going and not more than a minute later I came again, and it felt even better than the first one. After I came the second time she quit and wrapped her arms around me like I did right after she came.

When I recovered she smiled and said, "your hair is so beautiful after you've just been fucked."

I conjured a quick mirror of ice in the air and saw a messy yet beautiful mass of hair around my head.

"well are you ready to start," she asked, "because I am."

"of course," I said, "just let me make an adjustment to my side of the strap-on."

I took the strap-on and made my side as big as hers and added little nubs and ridges to both sides then slid my side in and tightened the strap so it wouldn't fall off.

"lay down and spread your arms and legs," I ordered

she complied and I created bindings to tie her down with with a snap of my fingers only this time I attached them manually. I put cuffs on her wrists and ankles then attached the cuffs to the bed posts then slid the strap on into her wet pussy. She moaned as I just let it stay inside her. Then when she3 started looking like she was getting tired of that I started to moves my hips side to side just slightly then I started fucking her hard like she asked me too.

"oh fuck don't stop Elsa," sh cried, "don't stop."

so I didn't I fucked her and watched her orgasm four times holding off my own until she came a fifth time then I let myself orgasm. It was the most explosive orgasm I'd ever experienced, stars exploded across my vision and a flurry of snow exploded in the air above me as I collapsed and fell on Anna.

"ELSA are you OK," Anna said.

"yes I'm fine," I said, "it just felt so good."

"what was that," she asked?

"i came really hard," I said, "I think I'll call it a snowgasm."

"well can you raise the heat a bit?," she asked, "I'm freezing"

"sorry," I said, "i didn't think about how cold it must be for you."

as I raised the temperature and melted the snow I wrapped my arms around Anna and closed my eyes. Then the thought hit me what if the servants found us like this tomorrow morning.

"Anna, we need to get dressed" I told her.

"here put theses on" I said handing her a pair of normal cotton underwear and a silk nightgown.

I put on nearly identical clothes unfroze the door and melted off the snow on the walls. Then I wrapped my arms around her and said sleep I'll come up with a cover story for why your here before I fall asleep. I stayed awake and thought for about an hour and then it hit me, we could say Anna had a nightmare about losing me and refused to leave my room so I let her sleep in bed with me to comfort her.

I shook her shoulder and said "hey Anna wake up."

"what," she said.

"i came up with a cover story" I said, "you had a nightmare about losing your last family member and came to sleep with me you wouldn't take no for an answer so I finally agreed to let you sleep in bed with me, OK"

"OK sounds good" she said with a yawn then fell back asleep.

With the cover story cleared up I wrapped my arms around Anna pulled up the covers and went to sleep exhausted from the night's fun.


End file.
